Bloodkin
by kelles
Summary: This is a explanation of what may have happened if Seras ever encountered Rip. Mild femmeslash ff. Takes place before vol 5 in the manga. Oneshot. [C]


Author's note: This is a slightly yuri-ish take on what may have happened if Seras had encounted Rip. This is at no particular point in the manga. Seras encounters Rip sometime before Pip's death and Rip's encounter with Alucard on the boat. This was a Xmas gift ficlet written for tabicetas.

* * *

Seras had just finished off the last of the ghouls. She was getting really tired of slaughtering them. As she looked into their eyes it reminded the vampire of her old D-11 Unit. It had been horrifying to see all of her old unit turn to ghouls. But, lately, killing them had become just too easy. The police girl wondered if she was becoming too much like her Master – getting bored with unworthy opponents. But, she shrugged it off. The ghouls were so inhuman – even less so than her Master. She knew underneath her Master's shell, he did have some human feelings. Seras would be kidding herself if she thought that made him less of a monster. No he only had a trace of what made human. But, it was there. The ghouls on the other hand had none of their humanity left. 

Seras walked into the warehouse when she felt it: A presence. Strange it was. The presence was similar to her Master's but yet different. The feeling wasn't what she sometimes felt around other vampires, like when she encountered Jan Valentine. No it was very different. Then, she saw her – or was it a him? The vampire looked almost like her Master but not quite. _I think it **is** a girl._ She wore glasses and a dark suit. Her hair was long and dark. The vampire's eyes were crimson red, like Alucard's and staring at her. And was she smiling?

"Gute nacht. I've been waiting for you Seras Victoria."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Seras aimed her Harkonnen at the enemy.

"I am Rip Van Winkle, the Hunter. I know of you very well. We have so much in common. Can you feel it Police Girl?"

"What are you talking about? I exterminate Millennium trash like you."

"I see Alucard has influenced you. But, where is he now? Will he protect you from my gun? My bullets never miss their target, Police Girl. They do not distinguish between riff-raff."

Seras clenched her teeth. The vampire was pissing her off. She was ready to tear her to shreds. Seras wondered how many innocent lives the Millenium demon had taken. She loaded the Harconnen.

"Your Master calls you that name. I wonder. Is he a better Master to you than he was…" Rip's voice trailed off as she got a far off look in her eyes. The hunter remembered the night he stole her life. How cold, cruel, and brutal he had been. How he had ripped the innocence from her young human body as he ravaged. How he had torn into her neck with his fangs.

"Excuse me – are we going to fight or...? What is going on?" Seras was confused. The woman seemed more like a young girl now with that look in her eyes. And was she saying Alucard was her Master too?

"Your Master. I knew him too a long time ago. Was many years ago - before the Hellsings had captured him. I was wondering...has he changed or is he the same cruel bastard?"

Seras didn't know what to say. She didn't know Alucard back then. Did this vampire want to compare notes on Alucard? She was curious about what Alucard had been like before Integra's ancestors had captured him. "Umm I'm not sure. I didn't know Alucard back then. Bloody hell, I don't know him very well now. He doesn't really bother with me much. But, Alucard was your Master, umm Rip?"

"Ja this is true. He was. You are lucky Seras if he leaves you alone. I was not so fortunate."

Seras was interested in hearing what Alucard had been like before the Hellsings. She supposed it couldn't hurt to delay the fight just a little. "Do you mind me asking – how did he come to be your Master?"

Rip got that look in her eyes again – the one that made her look like she was a million miles away. "It was a long time ago and in another country. I was only 16 years old. I had gone for a walk with a boy who was courting me. He was very handsome. He walked me home and then...then I found them. But, HE found them first. Our Master. "

"Found who?" Seras did not want to hear this. No she could guess how it was going to end.

"My parents. They were covered in blood. Mama's throat had been ripped out. Her dress was soaked in blood. Papa laid next to her. His arms and legs had been torn off. All of his blood was gone."

Rip was like her – her parent's had been killed too. But, was it Alucard who had murdered Rip's parents? Seras couldn't believe it - had her Master done this heinous act? Seras was not naive. She knew Alucard had been a monster – was still one today. But, to think he had taken the life of true innocents. She didn't doubt Rip's word. There was just something. Something about the vampire's eyes that told her she was not telling a lie.

"So did he, did our Master murder your parents?"

"Ja. It is true, Seras. Do you not know your own Master? He is a monster."

"Yes, I know." Seras felt really sad for this person – her enemy. She felt sad for herself too, knowing what her Master was and wondering what she would become if she ever drank his blood.

"It is good. I did not know what he was when I first met him. I thought he was my savior. He was to save me from bandits that murdered my parents. Until I saw his red eyes and the blood on his lips. I knew there were no bandits. He attacked me then - ripped out my neck and drank my blood. Among other things." A tear started to form in the vampire's eyes. It had been so long since she thought about that night. It hurt to remember how he ravaged her body, mind, and soul. In that one instant, Alucard had taken away all that she loved and stolen her innocence, her soul. She wondered if Seras had been so unlucky. Then she cursed herself for being emotional. She was Rip the Huntress. She destroyed riffraff with her bullets. She was not weak. And one day she would kill Alucard and avenge her parents' murder.

The vampire's tear had not been lost on Seras. She had thought Rip the Hunter was like Alucard: An unfeeling, cold, and callous monster, maybe worst because she was on Millenium's side. But, seeing her like this Seras realized how wrong she had been. No, Rip was more like she then her Master. And they shared their Alucard's blood. Seras wondered how Rip had left him.

Rip fought hard to hold back the tears. She looked at the police girl. Seras did remind her a little of herself. But, she still had her morality. Seras still thought she and Hellsing were good and Millennium evil. Rip laughed as she thought of the irony. The most evil monster in the world was on Hellsing's side. Rip stepped towards Seras. She was a beautiful creature. Her innocence and naivety were so attractive. The Huntress stopped when she was about a foot away from her supposed enemy. She gently pushed a few strands of the vampire's hair from her face and let a hand rest on her shoulder. Rip stood staring into the police girl's eyes, waiting for a response. She felt a bond with the girl. The Huntress did not want to hurt her, although she thought one day she probably would. No she wanted something far different. Rip knew first hand how abusive Alucard could be and the girl standing before her certainly deserved better. Rip thanked her lucky starts the day she left Alucard and ended up at Millennium.

Seras was suprised by her enemy's touch. But, she did not push her hand away. The police girl knew something had changed and at this moment they were no longer opponents in battle. No they were something more – perhaps something much more…intimate? Perhaps it was Alucard's blood that pulled them together. Or was it the shared experience of having had The Monster as their Master? Whatever it was, Seras no longer felt the urge to hurt the Hunter from Millennium. But, the police girl, not being used to anyone touching her so intimately had no idea what to do next. She just stared. She stared into Rip's eyes. Seras felt unable to look away – she saw so much of herself in those eyes. Finally Rip spoke.

"So tell me. How did Alucard become your Master? Was he cruel or did you enjoy it?" Rip softly caressed the shoulder of the Hellsing vampire. It was not the act of seduction or the touch of a friend. No the act lied somewhere in between.

Seras looked at her shoulder as the Huntress continued touching her. She wondered why she didn't stop her or push her away. Seras guessed it was because the feeling was not a bad one. On the contrary her touch felt quite good. She was drawn to her. Seras wondered if she should respond. She did not know what to do, so answered her question instead. "Alucard wasn't so cruel with me. But, he is under Sir Integra's control. Alucard is not permitted to be brutal unless…unless it is against our enemies. But, he wasn't really kind either. He asked me if I was a virgin and he shot me in the chest. He was trying to kill a vampire that was using me as a shield. Then he bit me. When I was dying he asked me to choose. The git never even told me what a vampire was – what it would mean, what I would lose. But, I chose to survive. I think I'd have made the same choice but knowing what to expect would've made things easier."

"You were luckier then me, much luckier. Is he cruel to you now, Seras?" Rip looked at Seras with concern. She didn't know why. But, there was something about the Police Girl.

"Master? Cruel to me. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. We have much in common – sharing the same Master, the same blood, our parents were both murdered."

"Err- ok." The vampire's touch on her was distracting her just a bit. But, Seras surprised even herself as she moved closer to her. "Well cruel. He can be a little cruel but he really isn't around me much. Master pretty much leaves me alone. He did scare me once when I disagreed with him. He can be scary when he's angry. But, since that day he hasn't paid me any mind. I guess it is a good thing though. Tell me how did you become a true Noseferatu? And why in the bloody hell did you go to Millennium? You don't see, so, so…evil. Not like the others." Seras felt compelled to touch her enemy's hair. It looked so soft, so silky. She brought her hand to the vampire's hair and the touch did not disappoint her. Strangely stroking her hair was giving her bizarre sensations – ones she had never felt before.

Rip smiled widely. _I like this Police Girl._ "Alucard tired of me after awhile. He told me I was too weak, too human. I did not like to kill the children. When I wouldn't he made me watch. He made me watch him torture and kill them. He was not a kind Master. You are fortunate he ignores you. One night he made me drink his blood and then challenged me to a fight. He won of course. Then he tortured me and left me outside in the sunlight to die. I passed out from the pain. But, when I woke up I was in a strange place - in Germany. Millenium helped me get better. They performed experiments on me that increased my power And now here we are - two of Alucard's servants. Life is strange, isn't it?" Rip grabbed the free arm of her enemy and pulled Seras close to her in an embrace. Their faces were just inches away from each others. "Alucard picked you because you remind him."

Seras was speechless. She stared at the other vampire's mouth, wanting to touch it, to feel it on hers. _But, no that wouldn't be right – we are enemies._ "Remind him? Remind him of who?"

Rip grinned widely. "Of his Master, Integra Hellsing. You have the same beautiful eyes." The Huntress looked at the Police Girl's lips. They were so pale but full - so tempting. She was such a pretty girl. No wonder Alucard chose her as his Servant. The Hunter could smell her virgin blood and ached to taste it, to bite into her tender skin. Rip read her mind and knew that the young vampire ached to kiss her as well.& "You can."

Seras looked confused. "Huh, what? What do you mean?"

"Or do you want me to?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rip decided to answer her question with a kiss. She heard voices and knew if she wasted any more time she might never have another chance. It was not often she felt such an attraction towards her prey. Rip grabbed Seras quickly by the neck and forced their mouths together. She kissed the other vampire's mouth softly but hungrily with her lips. Seras tried to push her away at first – this was her enemy. _What would Alucard or Integral think? _ Strangely though the longer the kiss continued the harder it was for her to resist. She found herself responding to the Hunter's softness and hunger. When Seras felt Rip's tongue enter her mouth it excited her. She sucked on it and caressed it with her tongue. Then the Police Girl felt brave enough to explore Rip's mouth with her own tongue. She ran her tongue along the other vampire's eyeteeth, causing them both to moan. Rip could not help herself as she gently bit her partner's tongue drawing just a few drops of blood. She sucked hard on the police girl's tongue to taste each drop. Seras moaned. No one but Alucard had drank her blood and it felt so damn good. She wondered…what the blood of her enemy tasted like. Finally, Seras bit Rip's tongue gently. The Hunter's blood tasted so delicious. Seras started to feel like she would lose control. Just a few drops of blood in her mouth and she could feel Rip's power racing through her veins.

Suddenly, the two Draculina's felt something. It was overpowering and caused them both to nearly panic. It was Alucard. He was nearby. Rip was not ready to fight him – that would have to wait for another day. Seras had no idea what his reaction would be if he found her…kissing their enemy, but knew that it would not be good. It was Rip that spoke first.

"Seras that was nice. I hope we can finish it someday. You better go. Your Master would not be pleased. I don't want him to hurt you on my account. No I want to have that pleasure one day."

Seras looked confused and nodded. "Yes Rip, one day." Rip vanished quickly as Seras waited for her Master to approach. She touched her lips with her fingers, remembering the kiss. _Bloody hell why did I not want it to end?_

_Not want what to end Police Girl?_, Alucard spoke into her mind.

Seras watched her Master approach. _Damn I hope he didn't read my thoughts._

"Not want what to end, Master? Oh just umm the fighting. Killing other vampires. It's just kind of fun." Seras lied, hoping her Master couldn't tell.

Alucard grinned. His fledgling was hiding something. He would not pry into her mind though. The Nosferatu thought whatever she was hiding was probably so incredibly boring it did not warrant his attention or time. No he would much rather see inside Integral's mind. "Very well. Have you gotten them all? Have you eliminated all of the freaks and ghouls?"

Seras thought about it. She wouldn't have to lie again. Rip was not a freak. She was like them - true vampires. "Yes Master. Mission accomplished."

"Ok, well Sir Integra wants us back at the mansion. Round up the men and bring them back."

"Yes Master."

"I'll stay here and clean things up."

Seras called out for her Captain and his men. But, she couldn't get the thought of her blood sister out of her mind. She smiled as she remembered their kiss. It left her curiously wanting something more. Well maybe one day.


End file.
